Battle Royale: Youth of the Nation
by TheKiriyamaFan
Summary: Once again the fearsome Battle Royale act has been inflicted upon a class of High School Kids, this time Class 11X of Attleborough High School, Norfolk, England!


**1. Friday 22nd July – 9PM**

**3 HOURS TIL GAME START**

Dave Remnant (Boys #10), also know as Rem to his friends, looked out over the concert hall. It was packed with faces he knew and faces he didn't. It was Joel Western's (Boys #17) 16th Birthday party, and his father had booked a concert hall for the celebration. Joel had asked Rem's band to play a set. He accepted the offer, it would be his band's first ever gig in a proper venue.

Rem turned around to check the preparations were going okay. Kris Head (Boys # 06) had just finished testing his drum kit. He gave Rem the thumbs up. The guitarist, Mark Ryman and bassist Pete Dickison weren't in the same class as Rem, but knew Joel anyway. They also gave the thumbs up. Rem stood up to the microphone.

"Hey all... we are Horizon!"

With that, the room erupted with noise.

"Okay, we are here to wish Joel a happy 16th, and to play some songs. We are still quite new to this, so sorry if we suck!"

Rem was already sweating. He felt like his shirt was stuck to him. He gave the signal to the band, and they began.

Sofia Greenwood (Girls #04) was leaning against the wall, flask of whiskey in hand. She ran her hand through her dark blonde hair. She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, and a new top she had just bought that day. _God, there is hardly any decent guys here. Apart from him._ she thought, looking up at the stage. Her eyes were locked onto the vocalist. _Dave Remnant... what I wouldn't do to be stuck on an island with him..._ she watched how he moved, how he kept flicking his hair behind his ears whenever it fell in front of him. His hair was dyed cosmic blue, and had purple streaks. He was wearing a bright purple button up t-shirt, and a pair of baggy black jeans. All of a sudden, her view was blocked.

Greg Devlin (Boys #04) was stood in front of her. His brown hair was spiked as usual, and he was wearing a white shirt and white jeans. Oh, and white trainers. He was on the school football team. He smiled at her. She shoved past him, trying to get a better position at the front. _Yeah, I may be labelled the class slut, but at least I have standards... I don't have sex with meatheads. Well, not usually. _She smiled to herself, and looked up. She was standing right in front of the stage, and Rem was only a short distance away. She took a mouthful of whiskey, let the warm liquid run down her throat, and she began to dance.

Cassi Brzoza (Girls #01) was sat at the back of the venue, watching the band play. _Christ this is shit_, she thought to herself. _Why aren't there any good industrial bands in this shitty little town? _She sighed in resignation and took a mouthful of her drink. At the age of sixteen, she already had her lip pierced three times, and both eyebrows done at least twice. She had six piercings in her left ear, and eight in her right. At first the school tried to stop her, but now they seemed to have given up. She came in with a new piercing almost every week. Her parents on the overhand, didn't mind, in fact they encouraged her to get them. She smiled to herself. _Only this evening to go, then I don't have to go to school with these morons anymore. Now we are finally leaving school, I can go to college, do my course in piercing and open my own shop..._ All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted. Ben Taylor (Boys #15) sat himself down next to her. He had short black hair, and had an acne problem. He was also one of the best skaters in the year. _Like I give a shit what he can do on a piece of wood with wheels. _She could smell the alcohol on his breath before he even began talking.

"Hey Cassi? Yeah Cassi.... why... why did we never.... get together?" he said, drunkenly.

"Cause you're a moron?" she replied, point blankly. All of a sudden, he grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

_Bad move, shit for brains!_ Without even thinking about it, she grabbed him by the wrist, and flung him over her shoulder. She quickly followed up by pushing his wrist hard in the wrong direction. There was a loud snap, then Ben screamed, quickly followed by vomiting. She had just broken his wrist. She felt a wave of pleasure run over her body. Cassi always had enjoyed hurting other people...

"Okay, this next song is just for Joel... it's our very own version of Vermillion, by his favourite band, Slipknot!" said Rem.

_No shit are they his favourite band, _he thought, grinning to himself. He remembered how they both met for the first time, and he was ranting about this new underground band called Slipknot. Rem himself thought it was silly name for a band, he didn't check them out, he was too busy being engrossed in this band he had just found out about, HIM. Suddenly, reality dragged him back in as he realised it was time for him to start singing.

_"She seemed dressed in all the rings of past fatalities..."_

To his side, he could she Tamara Lee (Girls #09) and Phillippa Evans (Girls #03) sitting together talking. Both of them were truly beautiful girls, both were extremely gothic and were always seen wearing long Victorian velvet dresses outside of school. To be honest, Rem had always had a slight crush on Phillippa.

_"So fragile, yet so devious, she continues to see climatic hands that press her temples and my chest, enter the night that she came home forever"_

Sarah Lane (Girls #06) sat in the corner of the room alone. She always tried her best to make new friends, but it never seemed to work. She had been saving all her money she made from her paper round to buy the dress she was currently wearing, saving it just for this night. Her eyes were fixated on Kris, the drummer in Rem's band.

_"She is everything and more, the solemn hypnotic, my Dhalia bathed in possession, she is home to me"_

She had been obsessed with him for quite a long time. He was wearing his bandana on his head as ever, and was dripping with sweat. His Motley Crew t-shirt was stuck to him completely. His idol was Nikki Sixx, Sarah knew this from the time she followed him home (Without him seeing of course... he doesn't know the way she felt for him) and climbed a tree to get a view of his bedroom. It was adorned with posters of Sixx, Motley Crew and Tommy Lee Jones. There were also a few The Cure posters and pictures of other Glam Rock bands she didn't know.

_"I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse, but the stress is astounding... It's now or never she's coming home, forever"_

All of a sudden, she was knocked to the floor. She looked up to see Andrea Lawler (Girls #08), Tiffany Newman (Girls #11) and Celina Kyle (Girls #05) staring at her.

_Why now?_ she thought, _Why can't they just leave me alone for one day?_

"You dressed up all pretty did you Sarah?" said Tiffany.

"I don't know why you bothered, you still look ugly to me!" said Andrea.

Sarah couldn't take it, tears were rolling down her face. She got up and ran straight out of the hall.

_"Oh - she's the only one that makes me sad"_

Maybe if she hadn't of been rubbing her eyes so much, she might have spotted the army trucks creeping towards the concert hall, and she might have dodged the fist that she ran into, that knocked her clean out.

Rem looked down into the crowd, they were absolutely loving this!

_"Hard to say what caught my attention, fixed and crazy... aphid attraction, carve my name in my face, to recognise such a pheromone cult to terrorize..."_

He looked towards the front of the crowd and saw Joel going mad for the song, he was right in the centre of the pit. Then he noticed Sofia staring at him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_"But I won't let this build up inside of me... No I won't let this build up inside of me"_

Rem felt really tired... he had no idea how tiring it is to sing on stage in front of a crowd. All of a sudden, Mark stopped playing his guitar. Rem spun around just in time to see him fall to the ground. Luckily, Pete had seen it coming and grabbed him before he hit the floor. Then Pete fell on top of Mark. Rem ran over and pulled Pete off of Mark, to find he was asleep!! Rem turned to Kris to see him collapse over his drum kit. Suddenly, people in the crowd also started dropping. There was mass panic, people were screaming. Then Rem felt sleepy. He sat down on the floor and watched in a daze as the rest of the room began to fall asleep. He noticed army men wearing masks come marching in, but he didn't care. He led his face down on the stage and began to give in. The last thing he saw was Sofia watching him, still. Then darkness, and the line he had just been singing...

_"But I won't let this build up inside of me" _

"_**34 Students Remaining"**_


End file.
